


To Love A Dork

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, first times are always awkward, having sex shouldn't be deprived of laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Prompto and Gladio have never gone further than a few chaste kisses and a make-out session here and there. When they finally have a room to themselves at Gladin Quay, Prompto expected a night of passion and rough, sweaty sex for their first time...except that it doesn't seem to turn out the way he had planned out in his head.





	To Love A Dork

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to chocobo-moogle on tumblr. she's been waiting for this fic for 84 years and that's mostly due to me struggling to write. apologies for the long wait, hope it's up to your stands lmao
> 
> i poured my heart and soul into this. not to mention, i tried to make it as realistic as possible while still maintaining that bit of fiction. you can tell when it is fiction. if you can't then, _hoo boy_ we need to talk afterwards.
> 
> beta'd by [ hunny-k](http://hunny-k.tumblr.com/)

“I’ll be getting us two rooms tonight. I doubt anyone will object.” Prompto had to do a double take on what Iggy had just said during the car ride to Galdin Quay. Two rooms. Not one. Two. Meaning two people per room. Meaning he and Gladio would be in a single room alone...together. His eyes roll over subtly to the side mirror, gazing at Gladio who appears to be entranced by the book he was reading, oblivious to the world around him, or so it would appear. It was obvious; Gladio’s pretending he didn’t hear a thing.

Perhaps he should too. Pretend he isn’t overly excited to spend some time cuddling comfortably with his boyfriend, appear uninterested in playing a game of King’s Knight, act too cool for first-time sex. The whole shebang. Okay, maybe he was going a little too far but one thing is certain. Prompto is determined not to look like a dork for his first time.

As unrealistic as the scenario would be, Prompto still goes through how he wants the night to play out just as they arrive at their destination. “I’m beat. If a monster comes and attacks me, just let ‘em eat me.” Noctis steps out of the car and disappears in the distance of the inn. Ignis chases after him, leaving Prompto to fend for himself over the towering solid body standing next to him. ‘ _Act tough! Act tough!’_

It’s then Gladio decides to intertwine his fingers with his as he kisses the tip of his ear with an inviting smirk. It’s then Prompto loses his composure and nearly trips over a rock.

The blond’s head fogs with the desire to give his love and affection to his boyfriend to where he checks out for a moment until he’s standing in front of their room.

‘ _Okay, it’s go time_ ,’ Prompto thinks to himself. ‘ _How are we playing this? Kiss him immediately when the door closes? I can barely reach his lips on my tippy toes so that’s out_.’

They both enter their room; a heavy air hung between the two when they both caught sight of the single bed. Gladio immediately announces he’s going to take a quick shower, disrobing his leather short-sleeve jacket in the process. Right when the bathroom door closes, Prompto openly panics and paces around the room. ‘ _Do I join him? Do I lay on the bed in only my underwear? Do I go out and buy condoms? Does Gladio have condoms? Does Gladio even_ want _to use condoms?_ ’

He slumps in the armchair, almost ready to give up and just let things happen the way the gods want it to happen. That is until a looming thought crosses his mind. ‘ _Does Gladio even want to do it with me?_ ’ He knows it to be not true but a part of him keeps bringing it up. Prompto knew he’s being paranoid. The countless promises late in the night, the soft whispers about how much Gladio _adores_ him, the constant teasing of what he was going to do with him when they finally have a moment alone together in peace.

All those memories went into the blush in his cheeks, burning brightly on his skin, and to the sudden stirring in his groin. He’s got this. He’s ready for this. But the jarring sound of the bathroom door opening makes him lose all of his confidence and remember he’s still just an inexperienced virgin against Insomnia’s heartbreaker. Seeing Gladio in just his underwear and tank top isn’t doing him any favors either.

Prompto doesn’t want to assume, but he’s pretty sure the sly grin directed towards him is an indication of what’s going on in Gladio’s mind. ‘ _Go, Prompto, go!_ ’

“I think—“

“You wanna—?”

They spoke at the same time, causing an awkward chuckle out of both of them.

“You first,” Prompto says. Gladio’s chest heaves as he takes a deep breath, and he subconsciously rubs the back of his neck.

“You wanna just… lay down on the bed together? Or sit down if you prefer?” Prompto’s heart starts to race. His head buzzes when he drags his feet, movements a bit stiff as he sits next to Gladio. ‘ _He smells so good… Attack him! Ravish him!_ ’

A small squeak escapes Prompto’s throat when he tries to speak. He counters it by coughing violently and clearing his throat. Gladio stares at him with a raised brow, only making Prompto blush harder. “Hah, so—um… I, uhh…” The heart thumping in his ears makes it harder for him to hear what was spewing out of his mouth. “I think… we should try— ahahaha…” He’s blowing it. Thin fingers fidget uncontrollably while his gaze is averted. Filler words keep falling out without his input like throw up. _He’s going to throw up_. “I-I’ll be right back!” And he runs out of the room, leaving Gladio in a state of confusion.

He’s breathless by the time he reaches the end of the pier. Prompto scratches his head in frustration at ruining one of the only opportunities he’ll have with his boyfriend. He sighs heavily, sinking to his feet to sit on the edge and calms down. ‘ _Pathetic. I’m pathetic. I couldn’t have let Gladio make the first move? No, because I’m pathetic_.’

“Prompto?” He jumps in place but keeps his head still, hoping by some chance he won’t recognize him. The pier underneath him vibrates from heavy footsteps approaching him, careful as if cautious of scaring him off. Several moments of silence pass. Gladio hasn’t moved since. A part of him worries he somehow made his boyfriend fed up with him, but he sits down by his side, still not saying a word.

“I think I should apologize for making you feel uncomfortable,” Gladio starts. “I should’ve asked first if you wanted to take it further but I only assumed—”

“But I _do_ want to take it further!” Prompto interrupts. The shield’s gaze finally turns on him and he suddenly feels a lot smaller than he already is. Something unimportant catches the blond’s eye and he turns his attention towards it as he continues. “I _want_ to… _y’know_ , but I guess…” He sighs and stares into the amber eyes he first fell in love with. “I guess I’m just afraid of messing things up. I’ve never done it with anyone before, so of course I got a little nervous.”

Prompto feels vulnerable putting himself on the spot. The open-air unexpectedly went hot and his skin feels sticky, like he’s been sweating profusely. But the warm hand resting on top of his comforts him and he aches for more.

The larger man laughs softly while shaking his head. “I thought you didn’t know. Guess I was right.” Prompto’s face is nothing short of perplexed at Gladio’s comment. “I haven’t actually gone all the way with anyone either.”

“But… I thought—”

“Yeah, you would think coming from me.”  Gladio lays down on the pier with his hands behind his head followed by Prompto mimicking his posture. “Have I kissed before? Yeah, plenty. Did I ever fondle with someone? A bit here and there, but as far as sex? I haven’t found the need to do one-night stands with random girls. Can you imagine the tabloids finding out the future king’s shield sleeps around with just anyone week after week?” Gladio plugs his nose. “ _Shield-in-training’s steamy night with a new mystery girl?; more on page 6!_ ” Laughter emits between the two at his performance.

“I’m nervous too, Prom. Shit, I thought I was gonna pass out in the shower ‘cause I thought you were gonna join me.” A few beats pass by. Gladio moves on his side while propping his head up by his elbow. “But it’s okay to be nervous. It just means we like each other enough to not make a fool out of ourselves.” Large hands reach over to tuck stray blond hair behind his ear and rests it on his cheek. “If you’re up for it, I’m ready to give it a shot. Doesn’t matter if we mess up and look like idiots.”

There’s an itching feeling inside Prompto’s chest. He suddenly can’t breathe because he throws himself on top of the larger man to give sloppy kisses around his mouth. Gladio laughs some more as he wraps his arms around for a hug.

* * *

 

“ _Gladio_ ... _Don’t stop…”_ His toes curl to the way the warm mouth descends further down to the hilt. He swallows down and sucks around the flesh till he reaches the tip, flattening his tongue on the underside and swirling it around the tip, making Prompto lean his head back against the top of the headboard. His head bobs a few times before parting away. In the darkness of their room, a slight illumination from the moon, Prompto can still recognize the silhouette of his boyfriend licking his lips followed by wiping his mouth.

“You taste good,” Gladio murmurs with traces of husk in his voice.

Prompto chuckles slightly. “I thought it was supposed to taste like salt.” He sees Gladio smile and silently laughing.

“It does but I like _your_ taste.” Gladio comes up to kiss him a few more times. His face contorts in disgust upon finding out exactly how he tasted. Salty, metallic, with a dash of bitterness. Like sucking on a gil, only a little less extreme.

“ _That’s_ how I taste like?” Prompto doesn’t mean to judge but he’s now formed a new level of respect for Gladio being a trooper.

“Hey, I like salty foods in general to begin with,” Gladio defends, removing his tank top and throwing it to the side of the bed. It still takes Prompto’s breath away how someone as fit and good-looking as Gladio managed to find it in his heart to fall in love with him.

A guiding hand moves Prompto to lay on his back. Soft pecks travel from his collarbone to his still clothed shoulder, a request Prompto made earlier. Gladio honours said request but something in Prompto craves for more. More skin to skin contact. More worshiping to the features Prompto hates about himself. He’s had enough.

Prompto pushes Gladio away to discard his shirt out of sight and puts himself out there. Before Gladio can say anything, he wraps his arms around his neck as he kisses him again, dragging him down to the cool bed sheets to prevent his body from overheating.

They both lose themselves in the kiss. Too content to acknowledge the world outside their room and everything in it. Prompto releases a shuddering sigh at the sensation of Gladio’s hands exploring chest while his mouth suckles at his neck.

“ _Gladio_ … stop-!” He giggles uncontrollably when lips ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Ticklish?”

“To put it lightly.” Prompto shifts a little. “It still feels good. Just be a little rougher.”

Gladio returns to the neck he was previously on, being careful where he whispers to not cause another laughing fit. “Is there other places that feel good?” His teeth threaten to bite down hard enough to break the skin but stop just before they can.

“Uh, well there’s my neck, and then my ears, and… my belly.” Gladio lifts his head, asking if what he heard was correct.

“Your belly?”

Blue eyes shift to the side. He’s embarrassed, but nods his head anyways. Gladio raises his body to gaze at the stomach in question. There isn’t an ounce of fat, just a splash of stretch marks that hinted at Prompto’s life before meeting Noctis. The texture of the marks is firm when Gladio strokes them. Some are raised stripes while the others are more of an indent on his skin. His heart clenches at the hard work Prompto has done to get to this point.

Gladio places his head next to Prompto’s stomach, inhaling the natural scent of the blond. “Oh… You mean right here?” He takes a deep breath and blows raspberries just above his belly button. Prompto’s body contorts as he tries to shake his boyfriend’s head away, all the while struggling to get enough air as he chortles. It isn’t until a few more blows that Gladio stop. Staring face to face with Prompto, he smiles fondly, enjoying every feature the blond has to offer and attacking him back down with a huge bear hug. “I love you…”

He’s said it before many times in the past; their first kiss, their first anniversary. Each carry their own form of weight with it, but none of them ever seem to convince Prompto he was telling the truth until now. ‘ _He loves me.’_ He shuts his eyes to stop himself from bawling his eyes out. _‘He truly loves me.’_

“I love you too.” He succeeds in keeping his voice steady. Gladio steals one last kiss, hesitating to part away from their little world.

“Hold on, I have to get something.” Soft footsteps sound as Gladio moves across the room to reach his bag. He grabs a few things and stumbles his way to their bed. Gladio opens the bottle of lube, squirting a bit too much on his fingers. Some manages to fall on Prompto’s thigh, startling him. “Shit, sorry.” He warms the lube by rolling it around his fingers. Satisfied with the temperature, Gladio circles his tight hole, still worrying about pushing it too far. It doesn’t help that Gladio is still shaking slightly. “Tell me if it’s too much. I’ll stop whenever you tell me to stop, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” He holds his breath, willing his body to relax as much as it can to accept the first knuckle intruding his insides. The first finger is slow, gentle even, taking its time to stretch Prompto’s insides easily. Prompto squeezes down on the finger occasionally, attempting to counteract his body trying to force the foreign object out. It takes several minutes for Gladio to insert another finger.

It burns. It isn’t an excruciating pain, but it’s enough to make his dick soft. Gladio kisses the welling tears on the corners of Prompto’s eyes as he redirects his attention to his dick by stroking it. The feeling is still uncomfortable, but manageable. He only hopes Gladio will find… there. Gladio’s fingers push against that swollen, large-ish mass that causes pleasure to course through his body. This is what he was looking forward to.

Prompto moans softly at the mix of pain and pleasure. It’s a confusing sensation to say the least but a welcomed one. The third finger further emphasizes his body’s disorientation, but he wills himself to let it happen and relax.

“You’re doing so good, sunshine.” Prompto could swear an hour has passed since the moment he took off his trousers. Not to say he’s getting impatient, but he is. The pain is nearly gone, the only thing left is the frustrating uncomfortableness on the lack of movement from Gladio’s part.  

“Hey, I don’t want to rush or anything…”

“Ah, yeah… Taking too long, got it.” Gladio removes his fingers with a wet pop and wipes his fingers on his underwear; the act reminds him to remove the last bit of clothing as of result. His dick smacks against his stomach once it escapes the confines of his garment and the fact that the surrounding pubic area was also left hairless made Prompto annoyed.

Gladio opens the condom packet with his teeth, recoiling in disgust from tasting the lube accidently, and rolls it onto his member; pinching the tip to add extra room and settles in between Prompto’s legs at last, but not before squirting extra lube to slick himself as a precaution.

“Tense up a little when I’m pushing in,” Gladio instructs. He presses the tip into the tight heat. Gladio doesn’t hold back his groan as more and more of his cock enters Prompto. It feels fantastic, way better than his hand on lonely nights.

Clenching down now and again, Prompto gasps when he feels Gladio’s balls touch him. He’s in all the way. Prompto swears the small pressure in the pit of his stomach isn’t in his head. The head of Gladio’s dick _has_ to be poking at something important. He’s still not sure what. Prompto’s hand travels towards a small raised bump on the lower half of his abdomen. ‘ _Holy shit…’_

“ _Gladio!_ ” Prompto whines, desperately trying to calm down his breathing.

“I’m going to move, okay?” Gladio says as he kisses the tip of his ear. He pulls out and slides back in.

It feels intense. Prompto never imagined it would feel this way, but here he is. He spreads his legs further apart, inviting Gladio to move more freely. The longer the slow thrusting goes on, the easier it gets. The pain goes away, pleasure overtaking Prompto’s sensation, inducing sweet moans to fill Gladio’s ears.

“Sunshine.” Prompto opens his eyes he doesn’t remember closing, questioning what he needs until another pair of lips captures his. “I’m a little busy at the moment… Mm, here.” Gladio grabs one of Prompto’s hands to place on his leaking cock. “It’ll be impossible to come untouched on your first time,” he explains and returns to kissing him.

“Nmm…” Prompto squeezes down on Gladio when the shield thrust his moist tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth to savour his taste. A small part of Prompto wants to push Gladio away because of how much they’re sweating, but he ends up pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist and one arm around his neck.

“Does it feel good?” He doesn’t know how to respond. Prompto fights to get the words out but he ends up letting out a loud moan when the edge of Gladio’s glans rubs against his prostate. He nods his head frantically instead. “I’m… not gonna last much longer, _ngh_ —!” Gladio hisses from Prompto roughly scratching his back. He finds his voice back again. “Are you close?”

“ _Hah, yeah_ …” Prompto hiccups when Gladio moves with more need, thrusting faster and rougher to reach their end as the bed groans in protest. “ _Gladio…_ ” He cries out his name like a mantra. No sane person would pretend that their other companions in the other room couldn’t hear them. It only makes Prompto’s thighs convulse as he strokes himself faster. He slams his eyes shut and rolls his head back as cums, painting both their chest white.

The way Prompto clamps down on Gladio at each pulse pushes him off the edge, spending himself inside as he stills his hips. Prompto’s entire body trembles and twitches over and over as he breathes heavily. Eyes glossy, face flush, Prompto looks like he’s out of it, too blissed out to move.

“Prom—” Neither of them knew who initiated the kiss. It’s only a small collection, but it makes them appreciate it more.

“Stay like this for a little while.” And Gladio does. Laying his head on Prompto’s shoulder as they enjoy the afterglow of their orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is appreciated.
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr - submit prompts and fic requests here](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
